Provided are devices and methods for condensing hydrocarbon vapors from a hydrocarbon containing gas using energy inherent to the industrial process. In this manner, the process is extremely energy efficient with attendant increase in revenue to the producer without sacrifice in process reliability or efficiency.
Vortex tubes or Ranque-Hilsch vortex tubes are known in the art and are used to provide spot cooling. Vortex tubes, however, are generally not used in conventional cooling equipment because they are of relatively low efficiency. In addition, for substantial cooling, highly compressed air is required. Vortex tubes have certain advantages if the above concerns can be addressed as cooling via vortex tubes does not require external energy or a special refrigerant, so long as the fluid introduced to the vortex tube is of sufficiently high pressure. For example, a vortex tube does not have moving parts, electricity or special refrigerants. This makes vortex tubes a potentially reliable and robust means for cooling.
Provided herein are industrial processes that incorporate the advantages of vortex tubes outlined above in recovering natural gas liquids (NGL) from a hydrocarbon containing gas by condensing natural gas vapors in the gas and collecting the condensed NGL. The processes are reliable, robust, extremely energy efficient and environmentally responsible, and provides the ability to collect commercially valuable NGL that may otherwise be wasted. Such collection of NGL for subsequent sale or use provides a revenue stream that relatively quickly pays off any capital and/or installation costs associated with the system. The fact that the processes and systems provided herein do not require moving parts, electricity, or special refrigerants ensures that ongoing maintenance and operating costs are minimal compared to conventional systems.